


[Jigen Daisuke x Ishikawa Goemon]狼侍

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, animalize, wolf - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 怎么说呢……我开了好多坑……调教，花魁，abo，还有想过没写的平行世界抹布5，牛仔x武士，师生，援交jk（这个不想写），幼年5，青龙白虎，傲慢与偏见，人鱼，还有一些小片段不打算长文的：次元被子弹碎片击中，五右卫门包扎伤口，次元开玩笑“小伤口不用包扎了给我舔舔吧”五右卫门给他舔了一口伤口，然后次元握住自己的dick说这里也有个小伤口。鲁邦和次元在一起的时候讨论一些xxx的事情，有么有上过女人以外的讨论。以上都是不错的小片段以后如果有机会会写的。这次想写兽人……听aulauly的意思是没看过鲁邦圈的bestiality，这个圈子口味原来这么淡的吗【可能是我太咸口了】*本篇和原作没有相似的人物关系





	[Jigen Daisuke x Ishikawa Goemon]狼侍

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说呢……我开了好多坑……调教，花魁，abo，还有想过没写的平行世界抹布5，牛仔x武士，师生，援交jk（这个不想写），幼年5，青龙白虎，傲慢与偏见，人鱼，还有一些小片段不打算长文的：  
> 次元被子弹碎片击中，五右卫门包扎伤口，次元开玩笑“小伤口不用包扎了给我舔舔吧”五右卫门给他舔了一口伤口，然后次元握住自己的dick说这里也有个小伤口。  
> 鲁邦和次元在一起的时候讨论一些xxx的事情，有么有上过女人以外的讨论。  
> 以上都是不错的小片段以后如果有机会会写的。  
> 这次想写兽人……  
> 听aulauly的意思是没看过鲁邦圈的bestiality，这个圈子口味原来这么淡的吗【可能是我太咸口了】  
> *本篇和原作没有相似的人物关系

12月马上就要来了……  
可能是比较靠北边的缘故，这里已经下雪了，五右卫门把自己的和服捂了一下，哪怕是经过锻炼的身体，不觉得有那么冷，但不注意还是会生病的。  
穿过这森林，应该就有村庄了……  
五右卫门现在急需温暖的火，适口的汤，舒服的被子，好好睡一觉……  
这样想着，武士加快了自己的脚步。  
然而走在雪上虽然有嘎吱嘎吱的声音，但五右卫门还听到了，身后有什么东西跟着自己，虽然停下来的时候身后那东西也停下来，但还是有半秒的声音差，虽然对方很聪明，也逃不过武士的耳朵，他一手扶住自己的斩铁剑，转身180度，朝着后面，一副警觉的样子。  
一只灰色的狼出现在自己面前，但狼应该不是单独行动的，应该至少还有一只，五右卫门左右看了一下，似乎还有一只狼，那只是侦查的，它跑到前面，远眺远方，又急速跑到后面，看看有没有救兵，似乎看五右卫门是一个人，便打了个暗号。  
那只攻击的狼好像很高傲的样子，它看五右卫门单枪匹马的样子，虽然拿着刀，但绝比不上它的伶牙俐齿和爪子，自信的傲狼不顾一切朝着五右卫门跑去，看对方刀都不拔，更觉得自己赢得十拿九稳，可以马上饱餐一顿。  
然而在马上要咬住对方的时候，武士用肉眼完全看不见的速度，迅速拔刀，迅速收刀，狼什么都没感觉到便落了地，然而下一秒，狼头便被砍了下来。  
“自负者的下场……”  
五右卫门看了一眼远处的侦查狼，它迅速地回头跑了。  
流浪武士不知道要如何说这只死掉的狼，但也同时是为了尊敬死者，五右卫门用雪埋好了它，并双手合十给它做了超度，最后拿起自己的刀，朝着村落进发了。

看到村落来了武士，村民们也不算是欢迎也没有拒绝，村长接待了五右卫门，这个村长一点也不老，大概40左右，身强力壮的，交谈之后同意可以住在他家，村长有个长相不错的女儿，一直躲在柱子后面偷瞄武士，直到村长叫她去做晚餐。  
“石川先生啊，你在来的路上有没有看见什么野生的动物？”  
村长有点紧张地问道。  
“狼，应该是野生的日本狼，也许……”  
五右卫门虽然注意到气息的不对，但没有重视。  
“有没有攻击你？没受伤吧？”  
“嗯……有攻击在下，不过，在下把对方砍杀了……”  
村长一惊，但表情立刻变回原来样子。  
“在下已经做了超度，希望灵魂能够安心升天。”  
村长没有再继续说下去这个话题，而是去厨房看食物怎么样了。  
村长女儿坐在一旁一边盛汤一边静悄悄地偷瞄五右卫门，似乎汤是女孩做的，五右卫门饮下一口，在外的冬日寒冷立刻驱散，全身的毛细血管似乎都充满活力，汗毛直立。五右卫门忍住暴食的冲动，很绅士地饮下一碗汤，并回应了热情的少女，微笑着向她点点头。  
在看到少女开心的笑容时，五右卫门突然觉得不对劲，手指尖已经没了力气，碗因为拿不住掉落在地，头也突然开始昏昏地，身体在少女的呼唤里重重倒在地上，眼睛也失去了聚光，在远处变得模糊的村长脸上似乎看到了什么。

不知睡了多久，五右卫门醒过来，身体似乎是躺在雪上，但毫无冷感，可能是没有恢复触觉，眼前站着一群人，村长女儿不在这里，领头人正是村长，身边还有一群壮汉。  
“看样子你醒了，石川先生，直接长话短说吧，你杀了狼，我们要按照规矩把你命交给狼群……真是对不起了，这是村落的守则……”  
说罢几个人转身就走，果然是要死的人所以长话短说吗？五右卫门试着挣脱，绳子绑得很紧，但是是最简单的绳结，一会儿就可以弄松逃出去。在五右卫门挣脱时，远方的人越走越远，但似乎有生物接近这里，而且并不只是一个。  
狼！  
五右卫门想到了之前来的路上杀的狼，应该是给同伴们报仇来的吧，没想到这里的村民居然这样迷信。五右卫门加快了胳臂的挣扎，然而在他眼前，狼群已经围成一个圈，看样子没有刀，逃出去异常困难。  
然而五右卫门挣脱的手戛然而止了。  
身后有什么在接近，而且体积比较大，气息也很重，五右卫门感到一股热气逼近自己，那东西呼了一口气，在自己身上闻来闻去，像闻着美味的食物。五右卫门更快地解开绳结，终于在那东西碰到之前挣开，并回身就是一脚，踢在对方的脸上。  
五右卫门回跳几步，仔细看起眼前这个庞然大物，那估计是“头狼”，虽然正面看不明显但稍微侧一点就能看到，对方相当长，大约2米多，棕黑色的毛发又密又长，眼睛是金色的，看上去杀气腾腾。  
没有刀的情况下似乎很难打，五右卫门朝着右侧行进，而对方也跟着行动，一人一狼一边走动一边对峙，围成一圈的狼群原地高嚎，像是在助阵。  
寒冷让五右卫门先动了手，他朝着头狼跑去，头狼眼疾手快先是一爪子抓过去，武士用自己胳臂挡了下来，同时跳到狼侧方，要攻击它的肚子，然而头狼身经百战，早看穿意图，身体左倾并用左爪朝着这个方向挠过去，在五右卫门胸口上抓出一道长长的血口子。  
知道自己先败了一局，五右卫门急忙后退，不过伤口很快就停止了流血。狼王看看自己手上的血渍，自信地舔了一口，这下有点困难了，五右卫门捂住伤，也停止了进攻，对于没有毛发的人来说持久战真不是一个好方法。不过头狼似乎也不打算走持久路线，它露出锋利的牙齿，打算直接咬死五右卫门。  
看到头狼开始扑过来，五右卫门将重心朝后，在咬过来的一瞬间故意滑倒，并滑到对方身下，趁机一脚踢在头狼肚子上，头狼急忙侧身并回咬，但五右卫门一把抓住了头狼的下颚，双臂紧抱上下嘴，同时双腿勒住狼的脖子，长期的锻炼让他力大无比，头狼想把他甩下去，但是怎么也甩不掉，在快无法呼吸的时候，头狼突然冲向树林，抬高下巴用脖子直接撞树，身体被冻僵的五右卫门无法躲开，直直被撞到，身体倒趴在雪地上。  
这回要玩完了……五右卫门身体不能动弹但心里清楚，头狼就站在自己后面，接下来就要吃掉自己了吧？  
巨大的物体从后面接近，一爪子摁在五右卫门后背上，气息都喷在自己身上了，震慑之后大概就直接吃了吧，希望对方能给自己个痛快。  
然而对方并不这样做，而是用大舌头舔起五右卫门的皮肤，从上臂一直到大腿，初碰虽然很暖和，但沾了口水之后更加寒冷，不知道为何要这样折磨自己，五右卫门嘴里哼哼着让对方快点杀了自己。  
但是头狼居然舌头伸到了奇怪的地方，在那里舔并深入，五右卫门觉得这种死法太侮辱了，然而对方还是没有停下来，继续打圈玩着。  
“在干什么……快杀了我……”  
五右卫门尽量挤出几个字，但是对方想想也听不懂吧。  
玩够之后，头狼改用半坐的姿势，五右卫门感到什么东西触碰到后面的口，并顺着唾液往里深入，很想把那东西挤出去，但是寒冷让他用不上力气，没多久，那东西似乎顺利地进入了后面，头狼两个爪子扒在武士肩膀上，直接一个挺身，热乎乎的东西直接进入到五右卫门里面。  
那个……难道是……！  
武士觉得自己受到极大的侮辱，但是手脚难以动弹，只得抓住狼的爪子，在上面挠，可是无法造成任何伤害，头狼开始动起来，他庞大的身体蜷起来，似乎像是在挑衅一样，气息都呼在五右卫门头顶，随着动作加剧，呼吸也急促多了，同时狼锋利的爪子还抓入男人的肩膀，赤红色的血流出来，融化了身下的雪。  
像路边交配的狗一样，一直巨大的狼抓着身下的人类，快速地动着身体，不过这令人心跳的画面弄得五右卫门也羞耻起来，渐渐地身体的血液也流动变快了。  
“嗯嗯……嗯……杀了我……你这禽兽……”  
被当成母狼的屈辱感让武士很想切腹，没想到自己会有被当成女人的一天，而且对方还是个动物。  
那里似乎出血了，温热的血液随着动作流到腿内侧，暖暖的，比起痛楚更让人心安。那些围观的狼也一个个不敢出声儿。身上的动物不知道运动了多久，五右卫门突然感到体内的东西变大，而动作也突然停止了，其大到根本无法抽出来，巨物顶在柔嫩的地方，让五右卫门吃苦又有丝丝的爽。  
停止了大概有五分钟，没有害羞和成人感的动作，这让五右卫门身体冷下来了，在寒冬的雪里不能动弹。头狼不知是可怜他，还是对母狼的仁慈，竟然趴下身体，用毛皮给五右卫门取暖。  
身下是冰冷的地面，身上是火热的狼毛，五右卫门不知要如何评价现在的境地，但不可否认的是，现在这个温软的狼毛确实舒爽，不久武士就因为疲累，打斗，寒冷和温暖睡去了……  
头狼大概是用了一小时才撤出它的武器，它朝着天空高哮，最后也因为劳累倒在地上……

五右卫门从未睡得如此安稳，仿佛钻入了被炉里，同时还垫着柔软的高级动物毛皮，似乎还有大地的呼吸……大地的呼吸？  
五右卫门突然醒来，发现自己没有任何衣物，正像人猿泰山一样，虽然身边的不是猩猩而是狼王，自己就这样赤条条地躺在狼身上，而尾巴盖在自己腰部以下，头狼现在正在熟睡中，正是攻击的好时候，但是五右卫门考虑了一下，还是没有下杀手，而是继续窝在狼毛里睡觉，像个慵懒的猫。  
TBC


End file.
